The Robotboy Movie - So The Drama
The Robotboy Movie - So The Drama is a upcoming 2023 animated comedy-drama Cartoon Network movie that is to be released in May 20, 2023 and DVD, Blu-ray & Blu-ray 3D released on August 30, 2023. This will be one of the Cartoon Network movies to be in theaters for a long time since 2002's The Powerpuff Girls Movie, a series finale and the third animated movie to be released by Columbia Pictures in theaters on May 20, 2023. This film is once again created and directed by Jan Van Rijsselberge. The hit songs, "Now Or Never" and "Adore You" will both be heard in this film, Which is based on the series "Robotboy". Synopsis When an evil chieftain and the warlord called Doku, who seeks to take over the world with an robot army called the deathbots, Tommy Turnball along with Robotboy and his two friends, Lola Mbola and Gus Turner must join forces with Constantine, Robotgirl, and Human Fist to do battle with him. But first, Tommy and Robotboy must be able to face the greatest challenges, while keeping a promise wish for Robotboy as a real boy. Characters and Cast *Tommy Turnball - Brad Swaile *Lola Mbola - Kelly Sheridan *Gus Turner - Rupert Degas *Robotboy, Robotgirl, Debbie Turnbull and Miumiu- Laurence Bouvard *Professor Moshimo - Togo Igawa *Dwight Turnbull - Lewis MacLeod *Human Fist - Blair Underwood *Wade - Samuel L. Jackson *Doku - Ian Mcshane *Protoboy - Crispin Freeman *Ambassador Mbola - Rupert Degas *Bambi - Laurence Bouvard (In Tommy's and Lola's Flashback) *Kurt - Rupert Degas (In Tommy's and Lola's Flashback) *Donnie Turnbull - Michael Patrick Bell *Jebedaiah - Jim Cummings *Luke - Paul Giamatti *Jimbo - Gilbert Gottfried *Clarice - Olivia Olson *Deathbots - Kerry Shale *Superintendent - James Hong Cameos The following section of the following article was the list of cameo appearances. Some of the characters below are the speaking cameos that were shown and heard in the film. Most of the characters are the non-speaking cameos that were shown in the film. Other props were also cameos that were shown in the film. Other characters that are cameos were mentioned in the film. *Grandma Turnbull *Doctor *Booker *Bjorn Bjornson *Bjornbot *Claus Von Afonzügel *Ludwing *Felonious Hexx *Brainy-Yak *General Yakitori *Vance Cosgrove *Principal Dr. Friedman-Culpepper *Evil 17 *Agent Kalaschnikov *Mona Lethal *Wandel Shicel *Orphan Bullies Soundtrack The Robotboy Movie - So The Drama: Music from the Major Motion Picture is the soundtrack of the film will be released on May 23, 2016 by Madison Gate Records, Sony Music Masterworks, WaterTower Music and Reprise Records, and it features original score by Hans Helewaut, Ennio Morricone, Hans Zimmer, John Debney and Mark Mothersbaugh. It also features songs by Miley Cyrus, Outasight, Bee Gees, PSY, Stacie Orrico, Jason Mraz, Britney Spears, ACDC, The Black Eyed Peas, Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. *"Adore You" - Miley Cyrus *"Now or Never" - Outasight *"Stayin Alive" - Bee Gees *"Gangnam Style" - PSY *"(There's Gotta Be) More to Life" - Stacie Orrico *"... Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears *"Good Time" - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen *"I Won't Give Up" - Jason Mraz *"Back In Black" - ACDC *"Battle Without Honor Or Humanity" - Tomoyasu Hotei *"Pump It" - The Black Eyed Peas *"For All Humanity" - Twelve Titans Music *"Artifice" - Twelve Titans Music Trailer Voice-Over For the Teaser Trailer, the Teaser Trailer voice-over will be voiced by Don LaFontaine *For Trailer 1, the Trailer voice-over will be voiced by Dave Pettitt *For Trailer 2, the Trailer voice-over will be voiced by George Robinson *For Trailer 3, the Trailer voice-over will be voiced by Connor Quinn Trailer Music The music for the Teaser Trailer of The Robotboy Movie - So The Drama will possibly be For All Humanity by The Twelve Titans Music and I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. The music for the Official Trailer (the first trailer) will be Once in a Lifetime by Bobby Darin, Pump It by The Black Eyed Peas, and Top of the World by Greek Fire (for the movie title logo, and at the end of the trailer). The music for the Official Trailer (the second trailer) will be Hero by Skillet , followed by Artifice by the Twelve Titans Music, and Back In Black by ACDC (for the movie title logo, and at the end of the trailer). The music for the Official Trailer (the third trailer) will be Artifice by the Twelve Titans Music, followed by Singing to the Song of Life by Mandy Moore, and Battle Without Honor Or Humanity by the Tomoyasu Hotei (for the movie title logo, and at the end of the trailer). Release The film was set to release in Summer 2023. This will be one of the most Cartoon Network movies to be released in theaters for a very long time since Cartoon Network released its first theatrical film, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, which was released in 2002. Home Media Release The Robotboy Movie - So The Drama will come to DVD, Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray 3D, Digital Copy and Digital Download on August 30, 2023. It will also come with a bonus Now or Never music video (by Outasight. only in widescreen) and Behind the Scenes (with all the cast from the film), Theatrical Trailers and TV Spots (with International Versions), How to Draw features, Sneak Previews, Bloopers and Outtakes, Deleted Scenes and Galleries. Trivia *This is new movie that uses the new version of Cartoon Network Movies logo. *This is the fourth Cartoon Network film to be released in theaters. *This movie will reveal Robotboy's wish of becoming a real boy and the marriage between Moshimo and Miumiu. *This is the first time that Constantine becomes a good guy joins Tommy and the rest of the gang to help out. *Tommy, Gus, Lola will be joined forces with Human Fist and Robotgirl. *This is the first Cartoon Network film which includes Jim Cummings as the voice of Gus's step father, Jebedaiah, Samuel L. Jackson as Wade, and Michael Patrick Bell as Donnie Turnbull. This is also the second Cartoon Network film who includes Laurence Bouvard as the voice of Robotboy, Robotgirl, Debbie Turnbull, Bambi and Miumiu. *The first time Tommy Turnball develops his true and deep romantic feelings for Lola Mbola. *The first time Lola Mbola told Tommy Turnball the story of how he first met her and Gus Turner. *Tommy opens up to his family and tells them that Robotboy is a robot and is created by Professor Moshimo, but they knew a long time ago. *This is a traditional animated comedy film for the whole family. *Doku was actually a Japanese with his right silver eye. *Gus Turner has develop a crush on Clarice. *Clarice is a short hair girl about Gus's age. *This is the fourth animated Cartoon Network film to be released in 5DXL. *This movie will be Rated PG. Category:Movies Category:Rated PG movies Category:2023 Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Cartoon Network Studios animated films Category:Robot films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films